


White Day Confessions

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Nara Shikamaru, White Day, narushika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Giving Naruto heart shaped marshmallows to share. After training with Jiraiya, Naruto is back- Shikamaru finally comes to terms with confessing his feelings.





	White Day Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Did a twitter poll Narushika won so here we are; I'm starting to feel better about sharing my work on here even if I doubt myself and it might not be the best. It really means a lot to those who have viewed my other Narushika fics so thank you to that! I really want to /try/ and get better at doing more than one POV, but from RP I'm used to doing the one POV so; I might for now just be going with that.

White day was a day that Shikamaru was never fond of, girls complaining that the guy they liked didn’t return the chocolate they gave out. Shikamaru didn’t understand girls, they all seemed so swooned by Sasuke- which seemed ridiculous Sasuke was an asshole. At six years old Shikamaru brought heart shaped marshmallows and offered to share them with Naruto to try and not come across as obvious to his feelings. Each year since then Shikamaru did the same tactic, Naruto was none the wiser- Ino however picked up on it and would insist Shikamaru just tell Naruto. But how could he? Naruto seemed interested in Sakura and Shikamaru wasn’t really ready to face that type of rejection. 

Naruto being gone from the village was weird. Shikamaru felt almost lost without him around, but he was proud nevertheless. In the time it gave him time to think, think about what to say- maybe confessing wouldn’t be so bad. But then Naruto returned and Shikamaru felt his heart fly into his throat, it was like all those feelings came rushing forward all at the same time. Perfect. Naruto was so troublesome to Shikamaru, making him feeling so many emotions at once. Maybe Shikamaru was destined to not admit those emotions, but Naruto now probably had it in his mind that he was with Temari which wasn’t what he wanted at all. That was something he had to put Naruto right on and maybe in that he could slip in a confession. Temari already made a remark after about Naruto being oblivious, Shikamaru was overthinking that conversation from yesterday while searching for Naruto. Pinching the bridge of his nose; where was he? He’d already checked out Ichiraku to see if Naruto was there, which to his surprise he wasn’t. Then a sudden realisation of where Naruto was, he went into a light jog- Shikamaru hoped that he was correct in his feeling. 

Going to the academy his feeling was right, he couldn’t help but smile. Pulling out a small packet of marshmallows, Shikamaru walked over to the swing- Naruto had his head down. Eyes rolled “I thought you’d be showing off all the new stuff you’ve learnt.” Naruto’s eyes lit up as he looked at Shikamaru, “Pervy-Sage showed me this really cool move I can sho—..” Cut off but Shikamaru waving a hand, “maybe some other time yeah?” Naruto threw Shikamaru a pout, which made Shikamaru scoff; oh how he was adorable. He held up the packet of marshmallows; Naruto did a grabbing motion. “You know it’s White Day right?” Naruto’s head went to the side; ah he really was clueless wasn’t he? Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed. He really was doing this wasn’t he? “I-..it’s normally when I guy can give out chocolate to someone he likes? Kinda like Valentines Day just…” A hand went to his face trying to hide his face, he could already feel it burning up. Naruto squinted at Shikamaru, “well I like ya’ as well, y’know.” Shikamaru’s teeth went into his lower lip, “Naruto..I don’t mean as friends.” A snort came from the blonde, “I know that Shika! You said like Valentines Day, I ain’t stupid.” Naruto pouted again as he leaned up, Shikamaru looked to the side. “I-..troublesome..” Shikamaru muttered. The blonde pecked at the others lips, “Shikamaru I like you as well, a lot.” A smile curled onto the Shadow ninjas lips, a hand going to Naruto’s cheek. “Doesn’t make you any less troublesome,” thumbing at the males cheek; he could hear a happy chirping sound. The blonde’s arms wrapped around Shikamaru’s neck, “can I call you my boyfriend then?” Shikamaru’s nose wrinkled up, “eh I guess.” He chuckled kissing at Naruto’s lips, “being boyfriends with you? I’d really like that.”


End file.
